


To Keep You Warm

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Imagine Bucky discovering a new hobby." (imagineBucky.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You Warm

Bucky first starts knitting because he wants to get Steve something practical for Christmas and he can’t afford to buy him warmer clothing. A new scarf, albeit a lopsided one, is as close as he can get and he delights in being able to make it. It’s a muddy olive green but Steve looks like a beautiful porcelain doll in Bucky’s jacket – oversized on him and billowing around him like a dress – with the scarf twisted around his pale throat as he curls up on their couch. It turns into a bit of an obsession after that because fabric is expensive but coarse yarn isn’t and he’s got a new blanket – blue – draped over his bed before February’s cold can hit. A red blanket joins his own sheets not long after. Then it’s a pot holder here and a new cushion cover there and by spring, they’re walking about with oddly colored shawls draped over their frames, sometimes itchy when the fabric is cheaply made but always stitched with love.

The Howling Commandos joke about it and Bucky doesn’t blame them but with dames back home manning machines, maybe it takes a man to pick up the ‘womanly’ chores now. He doesn’t mind, not really, and he prides himself on the blanket Dugan gets after a month of complaining about the cold, especially with their resources so limited and time so often spent. But it gets him in the same tent as Steve so he can look after the blond.

Everyone advises against giving the Winter Soldier needles of all things but Steve handed them and a ball of yarn over to him with a gentle smile. “Here you go, Buck. Let’s prove ‘em wrong, alright?”


End file.
